Lion-o and Pumyra
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU of Thundercats 2011. Pumyra is a young medic who Lion-o meets in Thundera, she barely escapes it's fall with him. Later on she is captured by Mum-Ra. Once reunited with Lion-o can their love defeat Mum-Ra?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 meeting for the first time

Lion-o was six years old and exploring the city. He was very brave and kind.

He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into another cub. They fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Lion-O said.

"Ow!" the other cub said. She was about to give whoever bumped into her a piece of her mind. "Hey watch were you are going," she said then she looked into his eyes.

"I'm Pumyra hi" she said.

Lion-o looked into her eyes. "I'm Lion-o hi," he said.

Pumyra realized she was talking to the prince.

"I'm so sorry your highness I didn't know you were the prince I hope you can forgive me." Pumyra said.

"It's alright it's also my fault," Lion-o said. "So want check out the city?" He asked.

"Sure," Pumyra said after Lion-O help her up.

"Hey you're hurt." She said. Then tied her handkerchief around his ankle.

"That feels better already," Lion-o said.

The two cubs explored and played all day. Then they heard...

"Pumyra!"

"Lion-o!"

"That's Lynx-o." Pumyra said.

"That's my dad." Lion-O said.

The two cubs headed for home and waved goodbye. They hoped to see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 second meeting

Time had passed and during that time Lion-o and Pumyra had grown up. Both of them were in there teens.

Pumyra had also become a successful medic. She sometimes treated the sick and injured in Thundera.

Today Lion-o was heading to the slums.

Lion-o saw some cats beating up on a dog.

"I know their not cats but no one should be treated like that." Lion-o said.

The Thug turned around.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

A fight broke out. Then someone assisted him. "I'm Cheetara," she said.

"Hello," Lion-o said.

"I'm sure the king won't be happy to know his son has been wrestling ally cats," Cheetara said.

Lion-o took down his hood. "It's my dirtiest cloak and I still got recognized." he said. Lion-o took her to meet Jorma.

The bell rang in the distance. "I got to go I'm late!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o paid and rushed off. While he was rushing he ran into someone. "OW!" he said.

"OW!" the other cat said.

"Sorry," Lion-o said. "I wasn't watching where I was going," he said. Then he saw who it was. "Pumyra?" he asked.

Pumyra looked up. She saw Lion-o's face. "Lion-o? We got to stop running into each other like this." she said.

"Tell me about it." Lion-o said.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Lion-o said. "Well I gotta run," he said.

"Okay see you later," Pumyra said.

Lion-o was in a big hurry.

After the ceremony Lion-o went off to see if he could find Pumyra again. She was very nice. He was walking around village square and saw her.

"Hey Pumyra!" Lion-o called.

She saw him. "Hello Lion-o I'm glad we didn't crash into each other this time when we saw each other." Pumyra said.

"Yeah me too.' Lion-o said laughing.

"I thought I might find you goofing off." a voice said.

Lion-o turned around. "What do you want Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"Not much why don't introduce me to your friend," Tygra said.

"Tygra this Pumyra I met her when I was six and ran into her earlier today," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Pumyra," Tygra said.

Lion-o then got something out. "This is your's," Lion-o told Pumyra showing her the handkerchief. "You used it to bandage my ankle when I hurt it." he said. "It's clean I have been wanting to give it back to you," he said.

Pumyra took the handkerchief. "Thanks, Lion-o you are very sweet," she said.

"You're welcome," Lion-o said blushing.

Tygra saw Lion-o blushing and saw Lion-o was crushing on Pumyra. "So Pumyra what are you doing now a days?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm a medic," Pumyra said.

"So you help the sick and injured," Lion-o said.

"Yes, I always wanted to be one," she said. "When I was young I grew up ready books about medicine because my parents were both doctors and they died when I was a baby so there close friend Lynx-o took care of me. I read those books so much now I know all the treatments by heart." she said.

"I see," Lion-o said. "I'm sorry to here about what happened to your parents," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "I hope to see you again at the celebration Lion-o." she said then left.

Lion-o sighed and watched Pumyra walk away. He had a silly smile on his face.

Tygra noticed this. He knew that Lion-o's crush on Pumyra was a big one.

At the celebration Lion-o wandered off after getting his butt whooped by Tygra to find Pumyra.

Claudius saw Lion-o seem distracted. "What's with him?" Claudius asked.

"Dad can't you see Lion-o is in love," Tygra said.

"Love? I wonder who the lucky lady is," Claudius said.

"It's a young medic named Pumyra, I met her and Lion-o seemed tongue tied and nervous when talking to her and all blushing." Tygra said.

"Well that's good it might mean your brother might finally settle down." Claudius said. "I would like to talk to this Pumyra." he said.

Lion-o was searching for Pumyra and he saw her over by the food. "Hey Pumyra!" Lion-o called.

"Hey Lion-o," Pumyra said.

Soon the two of them began to talk.

Nothing could be more right.

Then everything changed when the Lizard army attack and Grune revealed to be a traitor. "Let's go," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Pumyra said following.

They rushed to the palace to see Claudius get badly injured by the Panthro.

"Panthro you too a traitor?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm not Panthro," the cat said. The disguise was dropped it was Mum-Ra.

Lion-o, Tygra, and Pumyra were locked up.

"Lion-o you saw Mum-Ra in your vision you should of told father," Tygra said.

"Why didn't you tell me son?" Claudius asked

"Take it easy on him you two know everyone only thought Mum-Ra was a legend," Pumyra said.

A Lizard brought them food and Lion-o found something glittering in the bowl.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"Sometimes my plans lead to disaster other times the get us a key." Lion-o said pulling out the key.

Once freed the four cats saw Jaga and a surviving Cleric in trouble a battle began. Jaga and the Cleric revealed to be Cheetara were freed.

Mum-Ra tried to transform but the sunlight made him halt.

The other cats rushed into a secret passage. Jaga was injured and Claudius gave Lion-o the sword of omens and the gauntlet of omens.

"Go now Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Jaga said.

The four cats left Jaga behind to hold the lizards off.

"Thundera is no more," Lion-o said.

The five cats were saddened by this.

"Thundera has fallen." Claudius said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Ramlak rising

Among the ruins of Thundera two kittens had survived. They looked through the stuff the lizards had gathered.

Meanwhile the Thundercats held a ceremony for those who had died.

"Our fellow cats may you rest in peace,' Claudius said

Lion-o heated up his sword and craved a Thundercats symbol into the stone of the Statue.

"We better getting going before the Lizard trail gets cold." Lion-o said.

"I understand how you feel Lion-o, but we need to find that book." Tygra said.

"I know then let's go," Lion-o said.

He was very angry.

"Lion-o Panthro is still alive tell him i want him to go with and assist you on your journey." Claudius said.

Lion-o nodded his head.

Soon a couple of kittens came. "Take them with you my son," Claudius said. Claudius stayed behind to help the survivors.

So they made it to the sand sea.

"Food!" Wilykit said.

The cats started eating and found themselves in a net.

"Hey let us go!" Lion-o said. "I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats and I command you to release us!" he said.

Then a monster attacked. "The beast returns!" Tunar said.

Lion-o broke free and started to fight as did the other Thundercats. "They fight better than you," Tunar said.

The beast took off. "They are part of the crew and you will treat them as such." Tunar said.

Tunar told Lion-o of Ramlak the monster who took their home.

Lion-o soon realized that Tunar had little regard for his men and just wanted to take out the Ramlak no matter the cost and saw how it destroyed him.

Lion-o killed the Ramlak.

Now the fishmen had a new home.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own foolish choice that lead him to his demise, now we can live in peace." the first mate said.

"What orders do you have for us captain?" Cheetara asked.

"Set course to the book of omens." Lion-o said.

"What about these two stowaways?" Tygra asked.

"I said I'm not going to babysit it's a good thing they proved they can take care of themselves." Lion-o said.

"Yay!" the kittens said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 getting the spirit stone

After being joined by Panthro and obtaining the book of omens they now knew they had to get the power stones.

"It's the only way to stop Mum-Ra," Lion-o said.

"Yes if he gets all the stones we're doomed." Pumyra said.

"Yes so we have to get those stones before Mum-Ra does," Cheetara said.

The next stone was nearby.

They came to the elephant village. "Boy everything here is so big." Lion-o said.

"So are the locals," Tygra said pointing.

"Hello, I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats we came her looking for a stone." Lion-o said.

"Welcome Lion-n I'm Aburn." Aburn said.

"Lion-o," Lion-o said. "We are looking for a stone like this we think it is in your village." he said.

"When did you lose it?" Aburn asked.

"We didn't lose it we were sent here to find it." Lion-o said.

"I don't remember the last time I saw a cat around these parts." another Elephant said.

"Yes Anet they are looking for, uh... what were you looking for?' Aburn asked.

"The stone!" the Thundercats said.

Anet knew what they were talking about and allowed them to search.

Lion-o was having trouble with sight beyond sight. So after defeating the stone giant Anet sent Lion-o to the forest of Magi oar.

Everyone was wondering what to do.

After meeting with Viragor and the wood forgers Lion-o now knew what the big picture was.

He now knew where the stone was.

"You mean that stone was in the blasted hut the whole time?" Panthro asked.

"No not in it but through it in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

After saving the elephants. Lion-o and Tygra went through the portal.

Anet stopped Lion-o. "I see a vision by evening bell tomorrow you will see a side from your brother you'll never see before and find love with someone who you hold dear to your heart as she holds you in hers." Anet said.

"I see all kinds of things from my brother are you sure there are some things I never seen from him?" Lion-o asked.

"Anet's visions are never wrong." Aburn said.

"Okay, then." Lion-o said and followed Tygra through.

Tygra and Lion-o went through much there seeing one of their worst memories come to life. They even fought each other.

They soon realized what they meant to each other.

Tygra helped Lion-o up and Lion-o grabbed the spirit stone.

They came out just in time and Grune was trapped inside the Astral plane and Panthro lost his arms.

Later that night the elephants had a celebration.

Pumyra had finished replacing Panthro's bandages. Snarf was trying to feed him. "I don't need a blasted nursemaid!" Panthro snapped.

"How are you holding up?" Lion-o asked.

"You know what I'll miss the most the scars. A lot of history on those arms." Panthro said.

"You're going to be okay get some rest." Lion-o said.

"I still don't know what side of Tygra I'll see, but I know I will soon see it and find out who this specail someone is." Lion-o said.

"Yes but the evening bell has still yet to ring." Anet said.

Lion-o went to find his brother and saw him kissing Cheetara. He was shocked. He couldn't believe it.

Lion-o then felt someone touch his shoulder. "Hey Pumyra I didn't hear you coming." Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o they make a lovely couple." Pumyra said.

"Yes they do," Lion-o said he wanted to tell Pumyra his feelings for her.

"Lion-o I chose someone too," Pumyra said.

"Really who?" Lion-o asked sound worried.

"I chose someone I met a long time ago. After I ran into him he gave me a toy after we were down playing it was a stuffed griffin." Pumyra said.

"I remember when I played with you doing the same thing." Lion-o said.

"It is you I'm talking about." Pumyra said. She pulled out the plush griffin from her bag. "This is that very same toy I kept it in memory of your generosity." she said. "I also kept it in memory of how kind you were and how much fun we had." she said.

She touched his face. "I never got a chance to thank you for everything you have done for me." she said.

Then Lion-o and Pumyra kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 a night alone

Lion-o and Pumyra loved each other very much. "Don't they make a lovely couple?" Cheetara said.

"Yeah father thinks so to he believes it might teach Lion-o to grow up." Tygra said.

Pumyra and Lion-o were very happy to be together. Lion-o chose her to be his mate. So working hard he made a new necklace for her to propose to her.

Lion-o showed her the necklace.

"Yes," she said.

The Thundercats were happy and went into town and held a mating ceremony.

Everyone was happy they had to get a message out to Claudius and tell him the good news. They wrote it down and found a rabbit who had a messenger bird.

"Would you deliver this to the village outside of Thundera that's where the Thunderians are since the fall. Our father is there guarding them." Lion-o said.

"Sure thing." the rabbit said. "I'll be happy to send a message with good news as this." the rabbit said.

The bird flew off with the message on his back.

Pumyra noticed something when she went through her bag. "This isn't good I'm almost out of medical supplies." she said.

"There should be a town up a head you can run up there and get what you need." Panthro said.

"We are also low on other supplies." Tygra said.

"Pumyra and I will get the supplies." Lion-o said.

"Okay then, and you must be careful we don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Panthro said.

"Okay, okay," Lion-o said.

So Lion-o and Pumyra went out to get supplies. Pumyra noticed some healing herbs. "These herbs can help ease the pain of wounds, reduce fever, and help with infection." Pumyra said as she gathered them with Lion-o watching.

Once she was done they headed out again.

They made it to the town. It was a very peaceful little town. They started to get what they needed.

Meanwhile at the camp. Cheetara saw storm clouds. "Guys those look like storm clouds." she said.

"I agree and I can tell by those clouds it's going to be a big thunderstorm." Panthro said.

"I hope Lion-o and Pumyra won't have to come back to camp in the storm." Wilykit said.

"I bet those two have enough common sense to stay inside until the storm dies down." Panthro said.

"We better make sure to stay in the Thundertank when the storm hits." Wilykat said.

"Agreed the Thundertank is our shelter and we are safe from the storm in it." Cheetara said.

"I just hope Lion-o and Pumyra haven't got into any trouble," Tygra said.

In the town Lion-o and Pumyra had finished gathering the supplies. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Sounds like a storm is coming." Lion-o said.

"I hope not," Pumyra said. "I don't want to go back to camp in a downpour." she added.

"There most definitely is a storm coming a big thunderstorm. You two need to find a place to hunker down for the night until the storm passes." a possum said. "The inn I run is nearby, you two can spend the night there until the storm is gone tomorrow," she said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

"Yes, Thank you," Pumyra said.

"Follow me," the possum said.

The two cats followed the possum to her to the inn. The storm started just as they got inside.

They paid her and got a room.

"Boy look at it come down," Pumyra said.

"Yes, looks like we'll be here all night like she said." Lion-o said. "We might as well make the best of our situation." he said.

Lion-o sat down on the bed. Pumyra sat down next to him. The two of them kissed. Now as a married couple they got together and made love.

At the camp the others suspected that Lion-o and Pumyra must found shelter from the storm and were going to wait it out.

"Looks like this storm is going to last all night." Cheetara said.

"I hope those two will be alright," Wilykit said.

"They'll be fine," Tygra said.

"Yes they'll be okay, the worst thing they can do is sit down on their weapons." Panthro said.

Soon the Thundercats went to bed.

The next morning the rain had stopped and the sun's rays broke through the clouds.

The light came through the window at the inn. Lion-o woke up and saw his dear wife's face. She felt good in his arms. He smiled and kissed her face.

Pumyra woke up and saw her prince and husband looking at her.

"Good morning my dear prince," Pumyra said.

"Morning my sweet and lovely princess." Lion-o said.

"I love you," Pumyra said.

"I love you too." Lion-o said.

Then they kissed.

"Now we better get dressed." Lion-o said.

"Good idea." Pumyra said.

They got dressed and gathered their things and thanked the possum for letting them spend the night.

"You're most welcome good luck on your trip," she called.

Lion-o and Pumyra arrived back at camp. They agreed to keep what happen the night before to themselves. They didn't want to be embarrassed.

At a little Village Claudius and a few of the surviving cats that escaped Lizard capture were having a good life. They were making sure things were safe.

A messenger bird came. A soldier grabbed the message and saw it. He had to give to Claudius.

"Sire!" the soldier said.

He gave the message to Claudius. The king looked at and got a big smile on his face. He now had a daughter in law. His son Lion-o had married Pumyra.

He organized a celebration he was soon going to send something specail to son and new wife.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Pumyra captured and alone

Pumyra and Lion-o were very happy. They loved each other very much. They felt nothing can ruin their happiness.

Then that moment ended. There was a fight and Pumyra was captured by Mum-Ra.

"Pumyra!" Lion-o shouted. "I promise I will save you!" he shouted.

"Lion-o help!" she yelled.

While the other Thundercats were heading out to another town and hopefully rescue Pumyra.

"Let me go!" she said.

"Never," Mum-Ra said.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"You will be my servant and I will be your master." Mum-Ra said.

"I will never betray the Thundercats!" Pumyra said.

"She is a stubborn one." Mum-Ra said.

"I have an idea," Slithe said. He told Mum-Ra his idea.

"Great idea my General." Mum-Ra said. He used his powers to make Pumyra fall asleep.

"Slithe you may put the device on her." he said.

Slithe put a tracker on the sleeping cat.

"Now let's seller her to the rats." Slithe said.

While Pumyra was sleeping she was dreaming.

To the dream.

 _Pumyra was standing next to Lion-o they were smiling down at something with love._

 _In the dream Pumyra saw something that looked almost like a cradle. Then she was sure she heard a sound like a cub crying._

 _Pumyra saw her dream self pick something up. It was newborn cub. It was very small._

 _"Look at what we brought into this world," Pumyra told Lion-o._

 _"Yes this is our little miracle." Lion-o said._

 _Pumyra was unsure what to make of this it's only a dream or is it a dream with a point?_

They carried to mount Plun-Darr.

"Yes what is it?" Rattaro asked.

"We have new slave for you another cat." Slithe said.

Pumyra was struggling she had just woken up. "Release me!" she said.

"She sure is a feisty one." Rattaro said. "Mordax take her and put her with others she'll start working in the morning it's late so once the sunrises she will start working hard." he said.

Pumyra was placed with other cat slaves. "Hello, I see you have been captured and sold to the rats. I guess now they are taking the refuges as well." an old cat said.

"No, I was with the Thundercats and kidnapped then my kidnappers sold me to the rats as a slave." Pumyra said.

"So you work with the prince Lion-o I hope he will rescue us." the old cat said.

"I hope so to, he's my husband." Pumyra said and showed the old cat the jewelry that showed she was married.

"You are princess now, why would they steal a prince of Thundera's wife?" the old cat said.

"I don't know, but let me see your wounds all of you I know a lot about medicine." Pumyra said.

She treat the cats of their wounds. That night Pumyra looked at the sky and saw the stars. "Lion-o I hope you will come here very soon. I'll be waiting for you." she said.

At Thundertank is a far away forest Lion-o looked up at the stars. "Pumyra wherever you are I will find you." he said.

The next morning Pumyra was roughly awakened. She was not pleased by it. But she knew since she was sold as a slave she would be treated very unkindly.

She started to work. One of the rat's whipped her back. She cried out in pain. It hurt really bad. She continued to work really hard. This kind of labor was difficult.

"What is it this old rat is having us dig for?" she asked one of the other slaves.

"The sword of Plun-Darr," the slave answered.

"Really? I heard legends about it," Pumyra said.

"Yes and everyone who has gone down there to dig for it has died." said another slave.

"That's terrible." Pumyra said. "I hope I don't go down there." she said.

"Who knows you might," one of the slaves said.

For the next month and a half Pumyra dealt with the back lashings and terrible conditions. Then people from dog city came in. It was the pit master Dobo. He was looking for a slave.

"Rattaro I'm looking for a slave to purchase from you," Dobo said.

"Okay dog pick any slave, it doesn't matter to me they are pretty much disposable." Rattaro said.

Dobo looked at all the slaves then he saw Pumyra she had enough of it. She grabbed the whip. "Hit me one more time and you will be sorry." she said.

Dobo came up to her.

"What is a dog doing here?' she asked.

"I came here to pick a slave. I like you I like an attitude like that." Dobo said. He motioned her to follow.

Pumyra followed Dobo.

"I choose this slave," Dobo said showing Rattaro Pumyra.

"Fine with me, now let's discuss price." Rattaro said.

After a bit of discussion Pumyra was taken to dog city. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"You are going to fight in the pit." Dobo said.

"Why just for entertainment?" Pumyra asked.

"No, once you win a hundred fights you will be free." Dobo said.

"You mean I can leave if I win a hundred fights?" Pumyra said.

"Yes you will be able leave and never be a slave again." Dobo said.

"Okay then," Pumyra said.

Dobo showed Pumyra the cell she would be staying in. "Well at least it's better then the rat's slave camp." she said.

"You're first fight is tomorrow so get some rest." Dobo said.

Pumyra went to bed thinking about Lion-o.

At the Thundertank Lion-o was thinking about Pumyra.

The next morning Pumyra was woken up. They began to train her. Her first fight was in a few hours.

"You do pretty good." her training partner said.

"Thanks," Pumyra said.

"Okay Pumyra you're up," a dog said.

Pumyra went out the door into the pit. The dogs in the stands started to bark and cheer. Her opponent looked tough.

The fight began. Pumyra moved and dodged quickly. The dog growled at her trying to hit her. Pumyra used her wrist crossbow and fired at him.

The dog laid on the ground in defeat. The dogs started cheering and barking. Dobo smiled he knew he made the right choice in picking Pumyra.

Once back in her cell Pumyra rested she was tired. That fight wore her out.

After that Pumyra began to fight many foes in the pits.

She won every fight. But she was completely exhausted after each one.

"You are doing well Pumyra." Dobo said.

"Thanks," Pumyra said she was laying the bed looking totally exhausted.

Dobo saw this and decided to have a doctor come in. He didn't need his champion fight getting sick.

The doctor came to Pumyra's cell. "How are you feeling Pumyra?" he asked.

"Tired," she answered.

"Well Dobo called me to see if you were doing okay, he said they don't want illness going around." the doctor said.

"I'm a medic and I can tell something is going on with me." she said.

"I see," the doctor said. He checked her over. "You seem healthy. But I am concerned if things don't improve I'm asking Dobo to give you a break from fighting until you feel better." he said.

"Yes doctor." Pumyra said.

The doctor explained to Dobo that Pumyra seem healthy she probably just has been fighting too much.

"Okay thank you doctor." Dobo said.

Mean while the Thundercats had met and caught up with the tiger who left to explore new lands when the animals first came to Third earth Pumyra was in Mum-Ra pyramid.

Now they were heading for dog city.

Pumyra was laying in her bed hoping soon she will be with her dear husband Lion-o.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 reunion in dog city

The Thundercats made it to dog city. Lion-o was feeling kind of down still. While Panthro was on edge.

"Let's get the supplies and get out of here I got some bad memories of this town." Panthro said.

"What happened here Panthro?' Lion-o asked.

"Forget it kid I don't want to give you nightmares." Panthro said.

"He just doesn't want to get fleas from the inhabitants," Tygra said.

"Come on dogs aren't that bad, we use to be with them in the slums of Thundera." Wilykit said.

"Yeah they mad the best bone stew." Wilykat said.

"Mmm, Bone stew let's get some while we're here." Wilykit said.

"Don't wander off you two," Cheetara said.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Wilykit said.

Then the twins ran off. "Make sure they don't get into any trouble," Lion-o told Snarf.

Snarf ran after the kittens.

"Hey guys look at this," Tygra said.

They saw a poster. Lion-o knew that cat. "Pumyra!" he said. He was so relieved.

"She must of escaped Mum-Ra and survived." Cheetara said.

"Now all she has to do is survive the pit.' Panthro said.

He showed them a part of town which was called the pit.

They saw some dogs fighting a Cyborg. "This is the pit it's where Prisoners and slaves fight to survive." Panthro said.

"And to entertain. Like I needed another reason not to like dogs." Tygra said.

"Whose in charge?" Lion-o asked a local.

The dog pointed to a balcony. The cats went up there and saw a dog sitting in a chair watching the fight.

Lion-o showed him the poster. "What do you know about this cat?" Lion-o asked.

"She's a slave and belongs to me." Dobo said.

"She belongs to no one," Lion-o said. "She's a free cat now," he said.

"Is that so," Dobo said.

"Let her go she's my wife," Lion-o said.

"Then why is she a slave?" Dobo asked.

"She was kidnapped." Lion-o said. "Now let her free this instant." he said.

"Oh yeah?" Dobo said standing up.

"Don't let him scare you Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Panthro stay out of this," Cheetara said.

"He may of been tough once but now he's too old and scrawny!" Panthro said.

"Why you insignificant furball!" Dobo said.

"You stupid ugly mutt!" Panthro said.

Then the two of them shook hands. "Been a long time Dobo," Panthro said.

"A life time Panthro." Dobo said.

"I can see that," Panthro said.

"If you want to see your cat she up against Gormax next." Dobo said.

Lion-o saw his sweet wife fight the big cyborg. "Release my wife," Lion-o said.

"She will earn her freedom as soon as she wins a hundred fights." Dobo said.

"Not if she leaves before then." Lion-o said.

That night Lion-o crept into the holding pen. He saw Pumyra resting. "Pumyra!" he said.

She got up and saw him. "Lion-o!" she said she was so relieved. "I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed.

"It's okay I'm here now," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you must get out of here before Dobo catches you! Who knows what he might do my love!" Pumyra said.

"I will think of something," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was grabbed by Dobo his sword taken and locked away in a cell.

In the cells they heard they would fight against each other. "Pumyra I'm so sorry this happened to you it's all my fault everything that has happened to you and our people is my fault so king I'll become." Lion-o said.

"Don't talk like that! I know I was captured and I know our people have been sold but I was one of the few who didn't give up hope that we would be rescued. So please Lion-o don't give up on yourself." Pumyra said.

"Thank's my sweet wife, I just wish I didn't have to fight you I don't want to hurt you." Lion-o said.

"I don't want to hurt you either," Pumyra said.

Once in the arena Pumyra and Lion-o were hesitant.

"It's rare treat to see two cats tear each other apart the crowd is excited." Dobo said.

"True but cats won't kill each other for a dog's sick pleasure." Tygra said.

"Why force a husband and wife to fight each other?" Cheetara asked.

"Like that is true, he probably made it up to get her out." Dobo said. "Like your kind has such loyalty." he said.

The two cats were force to fight. It was clear both were holding back. Pumyra was very hesitant. She didn't want to hurt her husband.

Panthro told Dobo why he left. It was a death match between the two friends and Panthro didn't want to kill his friend.

"I won't kill my prince and husband Dobo!" Pumyra said.

"I won't hurt my wife or fellow cat." Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death!" Dobo said.

"Let them live!" the crowd chanted.

"It seems loyalty is not just trait of the dog," Dobo said. "You have earned my respect and will leave as free cats." he said.

Once out of the pit Dobo came up to them. "Lion-o I'm sorry for not believing your story that she was your wife, please forgive me I made a horrible mistake." he said.

"It's alright, I made some big mistakes in my day," Lion-o said.

"Now Lion-o let's take care of those wounds." Pumyra said and bandaged him up.

"You said you were among other Cat slaves were?" Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-Darr." Pumyra said.

They saw a scary looking mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 realization

Upon arriving at mount Plun-Darr Pumyra explained what the rats were having the cats dig for.

"You are saying it's the sword of Plun-Darr that old rat is digging for?" Panthro asked.

"I heard of it, it's power rivals my own sword." Lion-o said.

"I can't stand seeing our people treated like this." Cheetara said.

"Well I lived it after Mum-Ra kidnapped me, for almost two months I got back lashing from those rodents. It was during one of those back lashings Dobo came and saw me and picked me to be his slave." Pumyra said.

Tygra and Cheetara went to get the sword of Plun-Darr. "I'm glad you care so much about your family and friends," Pumyra said.

"Yes because they care about me," Lion-o said.

They went down and help an old cat slave. "Lion-o my prince has returned, the rats said you weren't coming but I never lost hope." the old cat said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Lion-o said.

"Who did this to you?" Panthro asked.

"They did," the old cat said pointing. They saw some rats whipping a cat. Pumyra became angry.

"Pumyra calm down, I know you don't like this especially after what happened to you but we will make it right." Lion-o said.

Pumyra attacked Mordax. "Stop can't you see he's had enough!" she said throwing him down.

Lion-o came up and held her back. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I wish I could do something to keep him from touching another cat like that again." Pumyra said.

Mordax captured them and brought them to Rattaro. Rattaro told them about when the rats had the sword of Plun-Darr.

There was an earthquake. Pumyra got up with Lion-o. Pumyra saw Mordax was injured and thought about killing the rat or doing what Lion-o taught her have mercy.

So she had mercy on him and bandaged his wounds. Mordax woke up and saw Pumyra helping him.

"You are helping me why?" Mordax asked.

"You know Mordax I see much hope and courage, but I also can tell you been through a lot of pain." Pumyra said.

"No one has ever been so nice to me," Mordax said.

"It's about time someone was." Lion-o said.

Rattaro got up and began to fight Lion-o. Pumyra got knocked back by the blast.

Mordax was now standing. "Kill him Mordax." Rattaro said.

Mordax thought about it then lowered his weapon. "Why did this cat treat me nicer than you do? Why did one of our former slaves treat my wounds? When you don't care about what happens to your own men?" Mordax asked.

"So if you want to kill him do it yourself." he said then kicked the sword of omens to Lion-o.

Lion-o picked it up. Mordax ran off.

After the defeat the Thundercats got up. "I wonder what happened to that one eyed rat Mordax," Panthro said.

"He ran off after kicking the sword to Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Maybe now that we showed him what it's like to show kindness and respect he can make a better choice of what he wants in life." Lion-o said.

They came out and saw the slave chains had been taken off.

"Who took off you chains?" Lion-o asked.

"I was Mordax the one eyed rat he said he wants to help the Thundercats and their people because the crown prince was the first one ever to treat him with kindness which all he ever wanted." the old cat slave said.

"I hope we see him again soon," Lion-o said.

"Yes we should thank him for this." Pumyra said.

"Yes I can't believe I'm saying this but that rat was not like other rats." Panthro said.

Mum-Ra came for the sword of omens. He gave Lion-o a choice. "The sword or the cat of your heart!" Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o chose Pumyra. "You are my husband and your emotions help you decided what's best and that will make you a good king. I hope I will be a good queen to have by your side my husband." Pumyra said.

The other Thundercats knew since the sword of Plun-Darr was in Mum-Ra's hands they were looking at a whole new war.

Today the Thundercats were heading back to go to dog city.

The thunder tank ride was getting little bumpy. Pumyra wasn't feeling so good.

"Pumyra are you feeling alright you're looking a little green." Lion-o said.

"I feel sick to my stomach." Pumyra said.

"What is going on back there?" Panthro asked.

"Pumyra is feeling kind of queasy." Lion-o answered.

"Well some give her some to vomit in I don't want it all over the floor of my tank!" Panthro said.

"We don't having thing back here Panthro," Lion-o said.

"Fine I'll pull over and we can take a break," Panthro said.

Once out of the tank Pumyra went to the bushes and threw up. "You never got sick riding in the Thundertank before," Lion-o said.

"I know, but I see some herbs around here that ease nausea I'll grab them and keep them on hand." she said.

Pumyra went picking the herbs. She notice then she put on a little weight. "I thought the exercise I got in the pit and as a slave would make me lose weight," she said. "maybe it's because I have been eating like a horse.' she said.

Once back at the Thundertank she began to sort through the herb. Then she thought about all things that had been going on with her for the past few weeks. With the weight gain and now as she rubbed her hand down her middle she found she was getting a belly.

Now everything clicked for Pumyra. She was going to have a cub. Not just any cub but the child of a crown prince of Thundera.

She knew she had to tell Lion-o about this. This was his cub after all.

But she didn't know how to tell him. Cheetara saw Pumyra was deep in thought. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Not really I just have something on my mind." Pumyra said.

Pumyra motioned for Cheetara to follow her. Cheetara did but Tygra and Panthro followed her too.

"Well there is something I need to tell you guys," Pumyra said.

"Are you okay?" Tygra asked.

"Yes I fine I figured something out about what was going on with me," Pumyra said.

"I think I figured out too, you're pregnant aren't Pumyra?" Cheetara said.

"Yes and I thought you might of figured it out that's women's intuition for you," Pumyra said.

"You're saying you're going to have Lion-o's cub?" Panthro said.

"Yes I am," Pumyra said.

Tygra felt his jaw drop. "You mean I'm going to be an uncle?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

"I know Lion-o will be thrilled when he finds out." Cheetara said.

Pumyra went looking for Lion-o she found him by the Thundertank and came up to him.

"Lion-o we're going to a cub." Pumyra said.

Lion-o gasped and then hugged Pumyra.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Avista

Once the Feliner was repaired and rebuilt they took it for a flight. Panthro soon discovered he's scared of heights.

Tygra took the stick. He was very good. "When did you take piloting lessons?" Cheetara asked.

"It just feels natural." Tygra said.

"I can see why your ancestors where pilots." Lion-o said.

Pumyra and the others were amazed by the sights of what they saw.

"Follow the line to land the craft with assistance, and do as ordered!" a voice said.

They followed the orders and discovered the city of Avista.

"Wow look at this place." Pumyra said.

"A city in the sky." Wilykit said.

"Yeah," Wilykat said.

"Wow cats are welcome guest despite their limits." Vultaire said. "My name Vultaire." he said.

Their was some food but most of it was bugs.

"We're looking for a stone." Lion-o said.

"Yes this stone has power to it we need to get it before Mum-Ra does," Cheetara said.

"You must be talking about the tech stone." Vultaire said.

He lead them to the chamber. "This stone is the source of the cities power and flight." he said.

"So if we take it," Lion-o said.

"This place will fall like stone." Vultaire said.

Tygra made a bet with Vultaire. "Tygra!" Lion-o said.

The bet was on an air race. Vultaire did some dirty tricks to win but Tygra managed to win. Vultaire went back on his promise.

"I want them gone by tomorrow." he said.

Mum-Ra attacked the city.

"How does he keep finding us?" Lion-o asked.

"Simple Slithe put a tracking device in the skin of you wife's ear." Mum-Ra said.

"That explains the beeping I was hearing. I thought I was just hearing things!" Pumyra said. She dug her claw into her ear and ripped into the skin and the tracker came out. There was some blood.

Cheetara ran over and help Pumyra bandage her ear.

The other Thundercats began to fight while the Thunderkittens went off to get help. They got the fishmen, the elephants, the berbils and the dogs.

They agreed it was time to help out.

Mum-Ra grabbed Pumyra and was holding her hostage. "Let me go!" she cried.

"Let my wife free!" Lion-o said.

"Why? I can use your sweet wife to destroy you!" Mum-Ra said.

"You will never make me do wrong to my husband!" Pumyra said.

The Thunderkittens came in time. The reinforcements had arrived. Pumyra was struggling to be released.

Dobo ran over and kicked Mum-Ra making him release her. "Are you okay Pumyra?" Dobo asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Pumyra said.

Dobo saw Mum-Ra was about attack Pumyra. "Move!" Dobo said pushing her. Dobo took the hit himself and was dangling off the walkway.

"Dobo!" Panthro shouted.

Pumyra ran over and began to pull Dobo up. "Thanks," Dobo said once back on the walk way.

Vultaire gave Mum-Ra the tech stone.

The place began to fall. Pumyra almost fell off the walkway Lucky for her Dobo and Lion-o were nearby to pull her up.

Panthro managed to land the city.

"I'm sorry Lion-o if I had know at the beginning about the tracker I would have told you," Pumyra said.

"It's not your fault," Lion-o said. "I'm just glad you're safe," he said kissing her.

Pumyra turned to Dobo. "Thank you Dobo for saving me," Pumyra said.

"I was no problem at all I wanted to help you." Dobo said. He knelt down holding his side in pain.

"Hey you're hurt," Pumyra said.

"I've had worse injuries than this," Dobo grunted. "I just can't think of it right now." he said.

"Bad or not I'm fixing you up." Pumyra said.

Pumyra treated the wounds and bandaged him up. "That feels better already." Dobo said. Then she hand him some thing.

"It's medicine made from willow bark and other healing herbs. It will ease the pain and prevent infection." Pumyra said.

"Thank you Pumyra," Dobo said.

"You're welcome Dobo," Pumyra said.

"Dobo thank you for saving my wife." Lion-o said.

"I wanted to help." Dobo said.

"Yes and you didn't just save her life," Lion-o said.

Dobo looked at Lion-o and Pumyra. He then realized what Lion-o meant. "Pumyra, you're pregnant?" Dobo asked.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

"That is great news," Anet said.

All the animals agreed.

Now it was time to get that other stone and take the tech stone from Mum-Ra.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 gaining the soul stone and Mum-Ra's defeat

The Thundercats were now heading to a small village. Tygra landed the Feliner and all the Thundercats got out.

Claudius was there. "Father," Lion-o said and hugged him and Tygra hugged him too.

"My boys," Claudius said.

Pumyra came up. "You must be Pumyra you are very lovely I can see why Lion-o married you," Claudius said.

"We have some news for you," Lion-o said.

"What's going on?" Claudius asked.

Pumyra placed her hand her middle which has start to grow. "You are going to be a grandfather." Lion-o said.

Claudius was shocked. Him a grandfather? 'You two are going to have cub?" Claudius asked.

Pumyra nodded her head.

"This is wonderful news," Claudius said. "I can't wait to meet your little cub." he said.

"Neither can we," Lion-o said.

The cats were really happy about this.

They knew the celebration had to wait since Mum-Ra was still a threat. "If Mum-Ra finds out Pumyra is pregnant or already knows who knows what he might do," Lion-o told the others while Pumyra was sleeping.

"I know son but she should be alright she can take care of herself." Claudius said.

"Yes Pumyra is pretty capable of handling herself." Tygra said.

"But she won't be much capable for much longer soon she'll have stay hidden where it is safe because she'll be vulnerable." Cheetara said.

"Yes once her pregnancy progresses further she'll be unable to fight." Panthro said. "She will need protection." he said.

"I know I think she should stay here with the refugees until the danger has passed." Lion-o said.

"Are you sure Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"Yes I don't want anything to happen to her. If anything happened to her and the cub I'll never forgive myself." Lion-o said.

"We need to find the soul stone then we have a chance to defeat Mum-Ra." Cheetara said.

When Lion-o told Pumyra to stay in the village she got upset. "No I'm staying with you," she said.

"I can't lose you again!" Lion-o told her.

"Trust me our love will not be broke by anything." Pumyra said.

Lion-o finally agreed to let Pumyra come.

The sharks had the soul stone. So the Thundercats headed that way. They explained to the sharks they needed the soul stone and what would happen if Mum-Ra got it.

"We understand, we will give you the stone. It is in our coral fountain. We will take it out for you, we are the only ones who can take it out with out damaging the coral." the shark said.

"Why do you have to be careful not to damage the coral?" one of the fishmen asked.

"Because coral is alive you are fresh water fish in salt water lives coral it's made up of tiny living things. The coral provides not only beauty but food for us to eat so we sharks respect it." the shark elder said.

The shark elder reached into the water and carefully pulled out the stone. "There, the soul stone is now yours." he said.

Mum-Ra had come for the stone.

"Quick give me the stone." Lion-o said. The shark handed it to Lion-O who put it in the gauntlet.

Mum-Ra attacked them. Pumyra looked at the lizards. "I know you lizards don't want this I know you guys really want it is help and to be treated as equals like the other animals to the cats things are changing it can happen." she said.

Then the Lizards turned on Mum-Ra and their generals they fought them fiercely.

Panthro stole the Tech stone and threw it to Lion-o who now had all four stones.

"Ancient spirits of evil turn this decayed form into Mum-Ra the ever living!" Mum-Ra said he was looking more powerful than before in that form. Then Mum-Ra knocked down Lion-o.

"Even with the stones you still can't succeed." Mum-Ra said.

He was going to steal the stones.

"I don't have the strength to fight him in this more powerful the normal ever living form." Lion-o said.

"My love will give you strength." Pumyra told Lion-o taking his hand.

"What stupid statement!" Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o and Pumyra got close and energy surrounded them. They saw the energy and looked at each other and smiled. Their foreheads touched. Everyone looked shocked.

Then they turned to Mum-Ra and a blast of energy that was the power of true love hit Mum-Ra.

Mum-Ra body began to crack and light shined through. His eyes glowed white and he yelled. "NO!" he said. The there was a flash all that remained of Mum-Ra was his cloak.

Mum-Ra had been destroyed.

Lion-o and Pumyra smiled at each other and kissed.

Now everything was right.

The animals got to work on rebuilding Thundera.

Everything was good as new in a short amount of time with everyone working together.

New Thundera was up and ready to live in a months time. Lion-o place his hand on Pumyra's middle which was starting grow round.

This was a very happy moment.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 Pregnancy

Lion-o was out in the garden enjoying the nice day late summer day. "It won't be nice and warm like this forever. The cub is suppose to come in the winter." Lion-o said.

Then he heard Pumyra scream. "What's going on? I hope she's not hurt." Lion-o said.

He rushed to his room. He opened up the door. "Pumyra is everything alright?" he asked.

"Please don't come in!" she said. She was only wearing her dressing robes. Lion-o just stared at her.

"Pumyra you might catch cold like that!" Lion-o said.

"You think I don't know that! Now get out I'm trying to get dressed here!" Pumyra said.

"Hey I only came running because you screamed." Lion-o said.

"Pardon me, for screaming for a bit of strange reason." Pumyra said.

"Please put on some clothes, we are suppose to have lunch, with Tygra, Cheetara and father today." Lion-o said.

"I'd like to if I could." Pumyra said.

"What do you mean if you could?" Lion-o asked.

"This is what I mean," Pumyra said handing him the dress she tried to put on.

Lion-o saw it had a busted seam. "You got to be kidding me, you are sure getting fat fast, it sure is mind boggling." he said.

Pumyra looked angry. "I can't believe you just said that! You trying get headaches, backache, indigestion, mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, going to the bathroom constantly, and having a belly that continues to grow!" she nagged.

"Stop nagging and put this on," Lion-o said.

"Um okay," Pumyra said. She got dressed in the dress Lion-o gave her.

"How do I look?" she asked once dress.

Lion-o saw how lovely she looked. "You look very nice." he said.

"I don't blame you for calling me fat earlier. This little one is growing fast." Pumyra said.

"I didn't mean it when called you fat I wasn't thinking." Lion-o said.

"It's okay I forgive you," Pumyra said.

"You're also right I should be more sympathetic." Lion-o said. He hugged her.

Pumyra felt something it was like it was kick. It surprised her so bad that she gasped. "Lion-o did you feel that? Did the cub just move now?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes I felt it, it did move," he said.

"You want to feel it again?" she asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said and place his hand carefully on her belly.

Sure enough there was a lively kick. "Looks like the cub is doing just fine." Lion-o said.

"Yes it is, all this movement makes me happy to be pregnant with a cub makes me think we're both healthy." Pumyra said.

"Of course you do a good job at taking care of yourself." Lion-o said.

"Yes you will be a wonderful father." Pumyra said.

"I sure hope so," Lion-o said.

They went out to meet Lion-o's family.

"Hello, Lion-o it's great that you have arrived just in time, we were just about to eat," Claudius said.

Once back at the palace Lion-o placed his hand on Pumyra's belly. "Our little cub will be here before you know it." Lion-o said.

"Yes and I am very excited." Pumyra said.

Soon it was Autumn. At time of great change. Pumyra was definitely changing she was looking very pregnant. It was clear that the cub would come soon.

Lion-o and Pumyra knew once winter comes the cub would be born.

Pumyra still did the things she knew when it came as a healer.

She was very busy. The medics and the midwives kept a close eye on her to make sure she was doing alright.

Pumyra was sitting in a chair humming a lullaby. She was also reading a book. Then she felt a kick. She smiled and giggled. "You sure lively right now," she said.

"Hey Pumyra how are feeling today?" Lion-o asked. He was very concerned and was doting on Pumyra. He was also being very overprotective.

"I'm feeling alright," Pumyra said. "The cub seems to be too, kicking when I sing or hum a lullaby." she said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes really." Pumyra said. She took his hand and placed it on her belly. She began to hum the lullaby again. Then the cub started to kick again.

"Yes it sure is lively." Lion-o said.

"Yes he is," Pumyra said.

"So are you saying it's a boy? There is now way of knowing," Lion-o said.

"I'm just guessing." Pumyra said. "I also bet that you are hoping for a boy some one to continue, the blood line of Leo the first lord of the Thundercats." she said.

"That may be, but I would be happy with a boy or a girl." Lion-o said.

"You would?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Soon things were going to be even livelier once the cub is born.

All they had to do was wait for winter.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 specail delivery

Winter came before anyone knew it. On a freezing cold winter night during the first snow of winter the cub had decided to arrive.

Cheetara had learn to be a midwife so she was helping.

Pumyra asked that Lion-o be in the room with her. Lion-o was sitting by the bed holding her hand.

"I'm here for you Pumyra," he said.

"I know," Pumyra said. She cried out and squeezed Lion-o's hand tight.

Lion-o became concerned. It had been nearly two hours. "Is everything going alright?" Lion-o asked a midwife.

"Yes things seem to be running smoothly," the midwife answered.

"Cheetara how long is this going to take?" Lion-o asked.

"It varies, it normally can take a couple of hours to even a couple of days." Cheetara said.

"Yes, it's true," Pumyra said.

"Yes and your cub seems to be taking it's time." Cheetara said.

Pumyra cried out again then sat up and held onto Lion-o. "I don't know if I can do it! It hurts so much," Pumyra said crying.

"I know you can do it just breathe," Cheetara said. "Lion-o is here for for you," she said.

"Lion-o," Pumyra said she was holding on to him. Seeking comfort and support.

"I'm here Pumyra," Lion-o said and use a hand to stroke her head.

The temperature began to drop. "It's getting colder in here Cheetara." Lion-o said.

"Yes it is, we need more blankets for Pumyra and find a very warm blanket for the cub." Cheetara said.

Two of the midwives rushed off to get things that Cheetara asked for.

"What's going on?" Claudius asked.

"I'm getting more blankets the temperature has dropped in the room." the midwife said.

"I need to get warmer blanket for the cub when it is born due to how cold it is tonight." the other midwife said.

"It is very cold tonight." Tygra said.

"If I know Pumyra she can handle this." Panthro said.

It had been hours and Pumyra was getting close to delivery.

"Pumyra looks like the time is drawing close and the cub will be born," a midwife said.

"Yes it won't be long now Pumyra," another midwife said.

Lion-o soon found himself apologizing to Pumyra for what she was going through. He was the one who made her pregnant.

Pumyra touched his face. Then smiled at him. "Lion-o, I would love to see you smile right now your smile gives me strength." she said.

Lion-o gave Pumyra that smile she loved so much.

It was past midnight and snow was falling and covered the ground in a thick white blanket. It was about the time for the sun to rise. Because the color showed in the clouds that a new day was about to begin.

Pumyra screamed as she squeezed Lion-o's hand. It was time to bring the cub into the world. A midwife was wiping Pumyra's sweaty brow. Lion-o was trying his best to stay calm.

Pumyra now knew how the cats she helped give birth felt. Labor was so laborious. She knew many women died giving birth. She hoped she wouldn't die and leave Lion-o all alone to raise their child. But if she did die she had to promise him to tell the cub their story.

"Push Pumyra!" a midwife said.

Pumyra cried out as she was pushing to bring her cub into the world.

She leaned against the pillows taking in a deep breath. "Lion-o if I die," Pumyra said.

"Please, don't talk like that, don't even think like that." Lion-o said.

"Yes Pumyra everything is going fine," Cheetara told her.

"But I don't know if I can do it," Pumyra said.

Cheetara came up to her. "Pumyra I know you have been in labor since last night and it's now almost sunrise. I know your tired and it's hard. Keep in mind soon you'll be holding your cub. You are doing really well, just hang in there." Cheetara said.

Lion-o stroked Pumyra's sweaty hair. "I know you can do it Pumyra," Lion-o said. "You are one of the strongest cats I know, you were strong when we were apart, strong when you were a slave, strong fighting in the pit, strong when we defeated Mum-Ra. So you are strong enough to handle this," he said.

"Thanks," Pumyra said.

The midwife told Pumyra to push again.

With support of Lion-o, Pumyra squeezed his hand and pushed.

"Atta girl," Cheetara said squeezing her shoulder.

"You're doing good," Lion-o whispered in her ear. He also whispered encouragement to her.

Then the little cub came into the midwife's waiting hands and the little cub crying. Pumyra collapse on the pillows. She was taking deep and uneven breaths.

"You did it Princess." the midwife said.

"I knew you could do it," Lion-o said.

Pumyra smiled at Lion-o. She was very happy. "It's a girl, you have a daughter." the midwife. Then used the warm water to clean up the cub.

The cub was crying loudly. "She's got a set pipes." Lion-o said.

"Yes she does," Pumyra said with smile. The midwife came over with the cub wrapped in a warm blanket to shield her from the winter cold.

Pumyra took her into her arms. "Hey sweetie," she said. "I have been waiting for you, your daddy I and both have." she said.

The little girl bared a resemblance to her mother. But unlike her mother her hair was red, and light brown.

"Look Lion-o she has your nose." Pumyra said.

"Pumyra she has your pretty smile," Lion-o said.

This was a happy moment.

Now what to name the their little daughter.


End file.
